


Сфера занятости: все сложно

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Не все раны можно замазать ВВ-кремом.





	Сфера занятости: все сложно

Дайчи еще раз пальпировал небольшое уплотнение.

— Надо удалять, — сказал он.

— Вырезать? — с сомнением спросил Камасаки.

Дайчи кивнул.

— Сенсей, — чего Дайчи никогда не ожидал услышать от своего нынешнего пациента, так это такого подобострастного тона. — Но ведь есть, наверное, какой-то способ, чтобы не резать? Помазать чем-то?..

— Камасаки-сан, — ворчливо начал Дайчи, подпихивая к лежащему на животе Камасаки заявление с согласием, — даже если этот жировик рассосется, капсула все равно останется. — Камасаки, не глядя, поставил оттиск, на что Дайчи, собственно, и рассчитывал. — Поэтому имеет смысл, — Дайчи вскрыл упаковку с инструментами, брызнул на ягодицу Камасаки анестетиком, сделал надрез, убрал уплотнение и наложил два стежка, — просто закончить с этим и больше никогда не вспоминать.

Вся процедура заняла секунд тридцать.

Камасаки начал подниматься, но Дайчи его остановил:

— Одну секунду, Камасаки-сан. Я заклею ранку пластырем. Шов снимать не нужно, он сам рассосется.

Камасаки выглядел потрясенным, причем, как показалось Дайчи, совершенно несообразно масштабам трагедии.

— Савамура. Савамура-сан, — поправил себя Камасаки. — А можно будет этот надрез замазывать консилером? Ну или ВВ-кремом?

Дайчи присел на крутящуюся табуретку. Этика требовала, чтобы он дал свой профессиональный совет, но впервые в жизни Дайчи не мог унять любопытство:

— Пока не заживет, ни в коем случае, — веско предупредил он. — А потом это вряд ли понадобится. Камасаки-сан, но зачем? Место такое, что под одеждой не видно. И дефект крошечный.

— Крошечный — не крошечный, — Камасаки посмотрел в сторону, а потом испытующе изучил Дайчи. Тот всем своим видом транслировал готовность умереть, но не нарушить медицинскую конфиденциальность клиента. — Это… профессиональная необходимость.

Дайчи первым был готов признать, что не отличался особой фантазией. Вот и сейчас круг занятий, при которых Камасаки требовалось безукоризненное состояние ягодиц, был в его представлении очень небольшим.

— Я находился под впечатлением, — осторожно начал Дайчи, — что Дате Тех выпускает очень востребованных специалистов.

— Ну да, — гордо кивнул Камасаки, но почти сразу сник. — А потом эти специалисты попадают в Тохоку Денреку, и все летит в одно место.

Это частично объясняло ситуацию: как и все, кто следил за новостями, Дайчи знал о коррупционном скандале с Тохоку Денреку, потому что тема арестов и судов держалась в топе сюжетов вот уже с полгода.

— Вас всех уволили? — сочувственно спросил он.

— Нет, — покачал головой Камасаки. — Они не могут, это же вызовет энергетический коллапс. Но большую часть рабочих отправили в отпуск без сохранения содержания, хотя и говорят, что после реорганизации покроют часть долгов. А у меня есть знакомая, она и предложила поработать на подтанцовке в этом клубе. Все лучше, чем одалживать.

— Конечно, — согласился Дайчи, старательно напоминая себе, что Камасаки описывал сложную жизненную ситуацию, а не анекдот. Еще не хватало заулыбаться. — А что за клуб, если не секрет?

— «Джелли Бинс» на Кокубунчо, — уже довольно расслабленно ответил Камасаки.

— Никогда там не был, — улыбнулся Дайчи.

— Да с чего бы тебе там быть, Савамура? — хмыкнул Камасаки, но тут же снова вспомнил про вежливость. — Савамура-сенсей.

Наивная душа, подумал Савамура. Как будто он по молодости не обошел все гей-бары Сендая!

— Мне тоже трудно запомнить, что вы «уважаемый Камасаки-сан», — заметил он с улыбкой.

***

Чтобы не проявить любопытства, нужно было быть святым. Ну не каждый же день предоставлялась возможность полюбоваться на один из бастионов Железной стены Датеко, танцующим на сцене в чем-то достаточно откровенном, чтобы пластырь на заднице мог стать проблемой! Дайчи не собирался лезть в первый ряд, так что заметить его Камасаки, по идее, не должен был. Дайчи планировал взять «Лонг Айленд», посмотреть представление, отдохнуть и никогда больше к этому не возвращаться.

Давно планы Дайчи не шли крахом с таким размахом.

Напряженно стиснув колени, Дайчи сидел у стойки, пока вокруг него отрывалась толпа офис-леди. То, что Камасаки ни слова не говорил про гей-тематику заведения, дошло до Дайчи с солидным запозданием. Не иначе, это было кармическим воздаянием за то, что он нарушал этические принципы работы с пациентами. В этом клубе мужчин почти не было, зато в нем сбрасывали напряжение замученные бесконечными офисными буднями одинокие женщины. На сцене лихо отплясывал парнишка в условно ковбойском наряде, а дамы разной степени молодости и свежести подбадривали его пронзительными криками, аплодисментами и намеками совершенно нецензурного содержания.

В гей-клубах Дайчи такого беспорядка не видел.

Он уже был на грани того, чтобы бросить недопитый коктейль, подняться и уйти, но тут на сцене действительно появился Камасаки.

Дайчи мог бы назвать выступление Камасаки танцем лишь в виде одолжения. Хореографией на сцене и не пахло. Зато у его номера была тема, которая вызвала горячий отклик у аудитории: Камасаки изображал занимавшегося хозяйством мужа. Его напарница вышла под свет софитов в костюме-близнеце тех, что были на зрительницах, устало сбросила туфли-лодочки и швырнула на пол папку с документами. Тут-то и появился Камасаки — в фартучке, блестящих стрингах и с варежками-прихватками на руках. Дайчи затруднялся сказать, что вызвало наибольший отклик у аудитории: момент, когда Камасаки предложил «жене» массаж, момент, когда он предложил ее покормить, или момент, когда он продемонстрировал пластырь в виде сердечка и сообщил, что обжегся на кухне.

Учитывая стремившийся к нулю уровень сексуальности в этом номере, Дайчи мог сделать уверенный вывод, что современных женщин постель после работы интересовала только как место для сна.

Но Камасаки явно пользовался популярностью. А еще он, кажется, заметил Дайчи — немудрено, в брюках в зале были только он, бармен и вышибала.

Неловко протиснувшись между нетрезвыми офисными работницами Дайчи вышел на улицу. Секунду он осматривался, пытаясь вспомнить, где остановка, а потом повернул налево от входа в клуб. Тут его Камасаки и поймал.

— Сенсей! — позвал он из подворотни, в которой, по всей вероятности, был запасной выход. — Савамура! Ну имей совесть!

Дайчи без особого энтузиазма зашел в подворотню. Камасаки ждал его, надувшись и скрестив руки на груди. Обутые в шлепанцы голые ноги искристо поблескивали из-под плаща. Скулы Камасаки тоже мерцали, механически отметил Дайчи.

— Ты фото не делал? — сразу перешел к сути дела Камасаки.

— Нет, — честно ответил Дайчи.

— А кому-нибудь скажешь? — Камасаки насупился еще сильнее.

— Нет, — пообещал Дайчи. — Я об этом фэйле никому и никогда не расскажу.

Камасаки с секунду буравил его взглядом, но потом не выдержал и хмыкнул:

— Да уж, морда у тебя была…

Дайчи и сам мог представить.

— А вообще, номер у тебя жутко прикольный. Могу понять, почему тебя там все хотели. Если бы ты по-настоящему умел готовить, я бы сам тебя с руками оторвал, так меня вся эта работа по хозяйству раздражает, — пошутил Дайчи.

Камасаки помолчал.

— Савамура. А ведь я умею.

***

— Значит так, вот приблизительный список жратвы на неделю и общая сумма, если что — скорректируешь. Для уборки у тебя пока все есть. Мелкий ремонт я, если надо будет, сделаю бесплатно, а если потребуются расходники, то скажу отдельно. Что еще?

— Камасаки, — с максимальной серьезностью сказал Дайчи. — Я гей. Я тебя даже не собираюсь спрашивать о твоих предпочтениях, но если мы когда-то переспим, то за это я платить не буду.

Камасаки посмотрел на него, как на идиота, что было неприятно: ведь это у Дайчи тут за спиной были высшее образование и интернатура.

— Савамура. Меня больше волнует, чтобы ты не перестал мне платить, если мы переспим. А то решишь, что денег больше не нужно, а готовить я тебе буду по любви.

Возразить Дайчи было нечего.

***

— Ты сможешь дежурить на Золотой неделе, а потом сразу взять неделю отпуска в качестве компенсации? — Камасаки поднял глаза от экрана ноутбука и посмотрел на Дайчи поверх очков.

— Наверное, — немного удивился тот. — Практически наверняка. А что такое?

Камасаки снова уткнулся в монитор.

— Я тоже возьму смены на праздники, а отгулы — после. И можно будет куда-то съездить, отметить десять лет.

Ах! Вот почему вся контекстная реклама в последнее время касалась курортов!

— Разве у нас не осенью десять лет? — на всякий случай уточнил Дайчи.

Камасаки посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Конечно осенью. А скидки на туры — после Золотой недели, — отозвался он. — Тебе жмут эти полгода, Дайчи? Ты боишься их не протянуть?

Дайчи не боялся.

— На Окинаву? — предложил он.

— Нет уж, — в голосе Камасаки звучала стальная решительность. — В Европу. Три дня в Париже, три — Италия.

Этого Дайчи не ожидал.

— А мы финансово это сможем? — осторожно спросил он у Камасаки.

Тот шумно вздохнул.

— Должен же я куда-то потратить те деньги, которые ты мне платишь за готовку и уборку.

— А ты их не тратишь?

— Куда? — в голосе Камасаки звучало неподдельное изумление. — Я уже те же десять лет работаю. И квартиру мы вместе оплачиваем. Я эти деньги откладывал.

Это было очень логично, должен был признать Дайчи. Вот только…

— Я только что-то про Эйфелеву башню знаю, а больше толком ничего ни про Париж, ни про… Италию, ты сказал?

— Рим, Венеция и Флоренция, — обстоятельно перечислил Камасаки. — Я вообще ни фига не знаю. Ну вот поедем и посмотрим.

И правда, был вынужден согласиться Дайчи, всегда ведь было можно просто посмотреть.


End file.
